


Princesa sin reino

by GoReMiAl



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish, Multi, Other, Pain, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoReMiAl/pseuds/GoReMiAl
Summary: Me lastime hoy... Para ver si todavía siento.Me enfoco en el dolor La única cosa que es real...Y podrías tenerlo todo. Mi imperio de suciedad.Te voy a decepcionar. Yo te haré daño.Llevo esta corona de espinas. Sobre la silla de mis mentiras. Lleno de pensamientos rotos.Hurt- Johnny Cash✴️Severus Snape siendo mujer y un Harry Potter que no logra entender porqué es tan masoquista.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Capitulo 1

**Tomó I: Primeros años**

**Cokeworth no es tu reinó.**

La fría neblina flotaba sobre un sucio río que descurría entre riberas llenas de maleza y basura esparcida. Una enorme chimenea, reliquia de una fábrica abandonada, se alzaba negra y amenazadora. No se oía ningún ruido excepto el susurro de las oscuras aguas, y no se veía otra señal de vida que la de un escuálido zorro que había bajado sigilosamente hasta el borde del agua para olfatear, esperanzado, unos pringosos envoltorios de comida para llevar, tirados entre la crecida hierba.

Cokeworth era una ciudad de tamaño mediano cuyas calles eran flanqueadas por casas estilo "chalet" de ladrillo idénticas entre sí. En una de estas casas, al final de la calle "La Hilandera" vivía una pareja joven que pronto tendrían a su primer hijo.

La joven esposa, Eileen Prince ahora Snape era una criatura flaca, pálida y de rostro tacirtuno con una cara larga y cejas voluminosas. Incluso con su vientre abultado, Eileen tenía un aspecto desnutrido. 

La joven mujer agitaba una cuchara de madera sobre la estufa, preparando la cena de hoy, cuando sintió un dolor sordo en su vientre.

-Hecate- exclamó la mujer al sentir el cálido líquido bajar por sus piernas. 

* * *

El parque que dividía la calle La Hilandera con la calle "Vista del Riel", era seco y lleno de matorrales que vieron mejores día, el único juego que aún era útil consistía en un conjunto de dos columpios oxidados. En uno de estos columpios se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

La niña vestía con ropas viejas que parecían pertenecer a alguien más alta que ella.

-Sev- la voz de otra niña se escuchó a lo lejos y la niña de ojos oscuros sonrió al ver a una pelirroja correr hasta ella.- Sev, llegó, llegó-

La niña pelirroja llevaba un sobre amarillo con un extraño sello purpura.

-Te dije que llegaría- dijo Sev con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Lo has dicho, ¿y la tuya Sev?- preguntó la niña pelirroja buscándola con sus ojos verdes.

Sev la sacó de uno de los bolsillos del enorme abrigo que llevaba.

La niña de cabellos rojos grito emocionada y comenzó a dar saltitos:

-Tu primero, Sev. Yo la leeré y tu lees la mía- dijo la niña pelirroja ofreciendo su sobre.

Sev rodó los ojos y tomó el sobre de la otra niña.

La pelirroja carraspeo y leyó el sobre con voz solemne.

-Severina Tobiah Snape, Cokeworth, La Hilandera #2-M...-

Severina no dejó de sonreír en todo el tiempo en que su amiga, la niña de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes hablo. Incluso cuando Severina tuvo que regresar a la vieja casa donde vivía su sonrisa se mantuvo.

-Pronto estaremos en Hogwarts, Lily-

* * *

* * *

**Severina viene del masculino Severus.**

**Tobiah es la manera antigua del nombre Tobias.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia es Black el principal acosador.

**Tomó I** : Primeros años

**Los plebeyos no merecen tu misericordia**

Los ojos oscuros recorrieron los vagones en busca de una chica pelirroja. Su mirada se topo con varios rostros que reconoció y otros nuevos.

La joven Severina encontró al fin a la persona que buscaba.  
Lily Evans, quien se encontraba rodeada de un grupo de chicas Gryffindor.

La chica de cabello oscuro sonrió y avanzo dispuesta a saludar a su amiga, quien no la había notado aún.

-Vamos Lily, en serio no entiendo cómo lo sigues rechazando- la voz de una chica salió amortiguada del vagón y Severina se detuvo curiosa.

-Si, y todo por defender a esa chica Slytherin- dijo otra voz.

-Seri es mi amiga...- comentó Lily.

-Ya, pero no creo que ella te vea como una amiga. Vamos Li, la forma que te mira... da miedo- dijo la primera voz y el grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo.

-Deberías desacerté de esa acosadora rara Slytherin-

Severina se acercó al cristal decidida a hacerles ver a ese grupo de tontas que Lily la quería por encima de ellas. Tocando el cristal levemente, el grupo enteró volteo a verla y los murmullos comenzaron.

Severina alzó una mano saludando a Lily, pero la pelirroja solo asintió hacia ella con la cabeza y volvió a su conversación con el grupo que le lanzó miradas de burla.

Severina sintió sus ojos humedecer y salió del lugar sin fijarse en el camino.

Un cuerpo sólido choco contra ella y sintió unas manos amables detenerla.

-¿Estás bien, Snape?- la voz calmada de Remus Lupin la hizo tensarse antes de alejarse del chico.

Se veía igual que siempre; cansado y con esas extrañas cicatrices adornando su rostro.

-No te interesa, Lupin- escupió Severina haciendo en falta al resto de idiotas Gryffindors con los que Lupin solía estar.

-Supongo que tienes razón- El chico sonrió levemente-¿Buscas a Evans? No la vi allá atrás-

Severina desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus ojos húmedos de nuevo.

-Por que no vas con el grupo de idiotas al que perteneces y me dejas tranquila- soltó la chica empujando al chico y yéndose de largo.

Severina termino por encontrar un vagón dónde solo estaba Regulus Black. El joven de los Black no era tan insufrible como su hermano (al menos no era un Gryffindor) pero aún así solía ser arrogante.

Suspirando con resignación entró y se dejó caer en el asiento frente al chico.

-Oh, Sev-saludó el chico.

Severina asintió y se concentro en el paisaje fuera del vagón.

Lo sucedido con Lily rondó su cabeza y sintió su corazón contraerse.

* * *

Era algo conocido por todos que los Gryffindors eran los privilegiados del Castillo. Siempre los más alabados solo por ser un montón de idiotas que se tiraban de cabeza al peligro.

Y cómo todo héroe, siempre buscando un enemigo a vencer. Si no lo tenía entonces volteaba sus acciones a los Slytherin. Sobretodo en este momento en el que nuevo Mago Oscuro en ascenso era un ex Slytherin.

Severina Snape sentía fascinación por este mago que deseaba poner en su sitio a los muggles y regresar su gloria al mundo mágico. Sin mencionar sus habilidades en Artes Oscuras. Por ello aspiraba a tener un lugar entre las filas de sus favoritos, por ello se dedicaba a sus pociones y la mejora de sus habilidades en las Artes Oscuras y otras disciplinas.

Lo que le ocasionaba que los Gryffindors la vieran con desprecio, sobre todo un grupo en particular.

Los favoritos de Gryffindor; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, el arrogante de James Potter y el malnacido de Sirius Black.

Desde el primer día en el que fueron en el vagón, James Potter puso sus ojos en Lily y ella lo desprecio después de que Black y el se burlaran de ella. Lo que llevo a qué Black y Potter no dudarán en molestar a Severina; sobre todo Black quién parecía decidido a hacer la vida de la Slytherin un infierno.

Severina estaba acostumbrada al abuso por parte de su padre por lo que las estúpidas acciones de Black la tenían sin cuidado.

Al menos hasta ese día.

* * *

-Te interesa mucho lo que hacemos ¿no? Snivellus - Black tenía acorralada a Severina después de que la descubrió espiando al grupo de favoritos Gryffindor en la enfermería.

La chica sentía las rocas del muro clavarse en su espalda pero contuvo la mueca que deseaba hacer.

-Quítate de mi camino, Black- escupió la chica empujando sin éxito al chico quien se río tomando las muñecas de la chica y presionándolas contra el muro.

Black se inclino sobre ella aprovechando la diferencia de altura. Severina intento zafarse del agarré pero el chico la presionó con más fuerza.

-¡Déjame!-

Black se río y la soltó de mala gana.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Snivellus. Nadie en su sano juicio te tocaría de esa forma.- soltó el chico con burla.

Severina saco su varita y apunto al rastro de Black dispuesta a maldecirlo pero el chico solo sonrió más.

-Te haré un favor. Si tanto quieres saber que hace Rem cuando se escabulle en las noches ve a la Casa de los gritos- dijo el chico alejándose de ella- Solo aprieta el nodo del Sauce y podrás saberlo-

Severina no bajo su varita hasta que Balck se alejo del pasillo.

Esa noche Severina fue salvada por James Potter de un joven hombre lobo.

* * *

Severina salió de la enfermería dos días después de la luna llena. No fue herida pero la sanadora tuvo que darle una poción calmante.

El director había pedido a la joven bruja que mantuviera el incidente entre los involucrados, por supuesto Severina sintió que era injusto que Black sólo recibiera una detención con Filch.

Remus Lupin la había abordado poco antes de salir de la enfermería luciendo demacrado y nervioso.

-Snape yo... podría hablar contigo, por favor- pidió Lupin encorvado en si mismo.

Severina frunció los labios y mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Qué quieres?- escupió la chica.

-Lo siento, en verdad. No sabía que Sirius haría algo así- los ojos del hombre lobo se veían húmedos y cansados- el no debió... si yo te hubiera herido o... Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-

Severina podría decir cuando alguien mentía y para su molestia el arrepentimiento de Lupin exudaba por cada poro.

-Al menos has tenido la decencia de disculparte. Pero eso no cambia lo que pasó, Black intento que me matarás y solo salió con una palmadita en el hombro- dijo la chica manteniendo su mirada en el chico- ¿esa clase de amistad vale para ti, Lupin? Black intento convertirte en un asesino-

Remus Lupin alzo la mirada escandalizado para después bajarla.

-Lo siento, si quieres decirle a los demás sobre... sobre lo que soy. Yo lo entenderé-

Severina deseaba hacerlo pero no ganaría nada. Expulsan al lobo y Black se queda. Ella quería la cabeza de Sirius Black y encontraría la manera de tomarla

-El director me hizo prometer no decirlo- murmuró la chica sin ocultar su desprecio- Así qué puedes seguir aquí, Lupin. Solo no te acerques a mí-

Lupin asintió solemne.

-Lo haré, te dejare tranquila- prometió el chico antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Remus sabía que debía sentir agradecimiento por tener amigos, pero las palabras que Snape le había dicho no salieron de su mente y cuando fue dado de alta de la enfermería no fue directo a la Sala Común.

Se escabulló hasta la torre de Astronomía y se envolvió en su túnica mientras veía el sol ocultarse.

-¡Lunny! - la voz de James lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos con un saltó.

Sus tres amigos salieron debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a James, cargados de comida.

-¿Lunático que haces aquí?- pregunto Sirius dejándose caer a su lado- Si no fuera por el mapa hubiéramos pensado que esa Snivellus está haciendo su intento de sacarte de aquí-

Remus frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. James y Peter se detuvieron en su intento de sentarse y lo observaron

-Eso es lo que debió pasar, Sirius- murmuró Remus de espalda al chico- No, corrijo, tu debiste ser expulsado y yo llevado ante la Comisión de bestias-

-Lunny...-

-No, James. Es la verdad- dijo Remus encarando al chico de gafas.

Sirius se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas, Rem?- pregunto el chico recargando se en la barandilla de seguridad- Snivellus pidió eso ¿no?-

-Snape dijo que no diría nada, el director le pidió discreción- dijo Remus con tono duró- Pero ella está en su derecho de pedir la intervención de la Comisión de Bestias-

-Remus eso no va a pasar- dijo Sirius relajado- Snivellus no fue herida. Eso es una lastima, pero ella...-

-¿Una lastima? ¿te decepciona que no la haya herido? ¿Qué no la haya matado o convertido en .... En esta cosa que soy?- la voz siempre tranquila y amable de Remus se volvió feroz.

James se interpuso entre sus amigos y mantuvo su mirada en Remus.

-Eso no es lo que Canuto quiso decir, Lunny- comenzó James- ¿Verdad, Sirius?-

El chico más alto bufó y se irguió en toda su altura.

-Vamos, Remus. Es Snivellus y James la saco de ahí. Deja el drama- dijo Sirius estirando sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Es solo Snape- dijo Remus. Sirius sonrió y asintió- Y yo solo soy un hombre lobo, no se hubiera perdido mucho ¿no?-

Sirius se tensó y James jadeo, mientras Peter se hizo más pequeño.

-Me alegra saber lo que piensas, Black- comenzó Remus.

Remus se dio la vuelta y bajo de la torre de Astronomía con James llamándolo.

* * *

Severina salió de la biblioteca un poco antes del toque de queda; había estado investigando sobre algunos ingredientes para mejorar el efecto de la poción contra el acné sin que los efectos secundarios aumentarán.

_(Lo único que su madre le enseñó a hacer sobre el mundo mágico a edad temprana fue pociones. Cuando tuvo once y consiguió hacer su primera poción vigorizante tomo un poco de ella y vendió dos viales a unos séptimos; desde entonces Severina había obtenido dinero de sus pociones y comenzado un ahorro para sacar a su madre de esa maldita casa)_

La chica de quinto iba releyendo sus apuntes cuando sintió unos brazos tomarla por atrás y una mano tapando su boca. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el muro de roca se clavo en su espalda mientras, Potter, Black y Pettigrew apuntaban sus varitas hacia ella.

Antes de que Severina reaccionara sus muñecas fueron pegadas al muro de piedra y su boca sellada.

-Eso te enseñará a no abrir tu boca y ser una maldita quejica- escupió Black.

Los tres chicos se rieron y Pettigrew tomo una foto de ella. Severina intento zafarse pero fue en vano.

-Apuesto que ganaremos unos Galeónes con esta foto- comento Potter antes de dejar a la Slytherin sola en el corredor.

Dos horas después fue encontrada por Avery, un chico de Slytherin de sexto con el que Severina solía estudiar Artes Oscuras.

* * *

Una semana después del ataque de los tres leones, Lily y Severina se hallaban sentadas en la sombra del Sauce llorón discutiendo.

-Vamos, Seri eres injusta me enteré que James te salvó el otro día-

-¿ Salvó? Potter solo salvó el cuello de Black- escupió Severina-No te atrevas a decir...-

-¿No me atrevo?- Lily frunció el ceño enojada- Te quejas de James y sus amigos, cuando ese chico Avery con el que te juntas el otro día maldijo a Marietta de manera horrible-

-Eso fue una broma- dijo Severina.

-¿Broma?-

\- No hiciste ningún escándalo por lo que ellos me hicieron pero si por lo que Avery hizo- escupió Severina poniéndose en pie.

Lily la tomó de la mano y no la dejo ir, la pelirroja se puso en pie y la retuvo. Severina era unos diez centímetros más alta que la chica así que la pelirroja tuvo que alzar un poco la mirada.

-Le dije a la profesora sobre las fotos y los reñí hasta quedarme afónica, así que no digas nada-dijo la chica- vamos, Severina lo único que quiero es que no ...que no aspires a lo que ellos aspiran-

Severina se relajo en cuanto la chica dijo su nombre.

-solo estudio con ellos, lo prometo Lily-

* * *

Severina salió de su TIMO de historia de la magia releyendo cada una de las preguntas.

Sin darse cuenta de a dónde la dirigieron sus pasos la chica terminó debajo del Sauce llorón.

Parpadeo confundida y se encogió de hombros antes de dejarse caer en la sombra del árbol.

Los estudiantes de quinto y séptimo se veían un poco más ligeros ahora que los exámenes llegaron a su fin. Severina se sentía satisfecha por los suyos. Sin mencionar que logro conseguir ser aceptada por Slughorn como aprendiz.

A este paso se convertiría en la Maestra de Pociones más joven. Ella una chica, una mestiza.

Si las cosas salieran tan bien como eso. Pero no era así.

-Ey, Cornamenta. Mira quién está ahí, Snivellus- la voz de Black la hizo tensarse y Severina se puso en pie rápidamente.

Pero Black se adelantó y ató a la chica de los pies haciéndola caer y perdiendo su varita que rodó lejos de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Snivellus?- Black y los otros dos se rieron mientras un grupo de estudiante rodeaban la escena.

-Deja que... vas a pagarme esto, malnacido-

-Esa no es la manera de hablar de una dama, Sinvellus- dijo Potter con su maldita sonrisa arrogante.

-Quizás debamos lavarte- acordó Black.

Potter sonrió más y lanzo un Fergoteo hacia Severina.

La chica sintió el agua y jabón en sus entrañas y sintió la necesidad de vomitar pero no les daría el gusto.

Las risas de los demás no se hicieron esperar y en medio de ellas la voz de Lily se escuchó.

-¡Déjenla en paz! ¿Qué les pasa? Es una chica-

-Hola, Evans- saludo Potter.

-Déjenla, ahora- exclamó Lily enojada.

Severina sentía la ira hervir desde su interior y se movió para alcanzar su varita.

Black se dio cuenta y lanzo otro hechizo.

-Levicorpus-

La chica sintió como era levantada de un tobillo y su túnica bajo hasta sus muslos, sintió la sangre en sus orejas e intento mantener sus ropas tapando la lo más que podía.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? Bájala-

-Ya sabes, Evans no hay más motivo que su existencia- dijo Black riéndose.

-Pero si quieres que la bajemos puedes salir conmigo y listo- dijo Potter.

Severina deseaba tanto maldecir al maldito idiota arrogante y a Balck que su magia la hizo caer en el suelo abriendo su mentón.

-Seri déjame...-

Severina aparto la mano de Lily y alcanzó su varita poniéndose en pie y maldiciendo a Black.

-Severina, basta- grito la chica

-No me digas que hacer, maldita sangre sucia- grito Severina con la ira fluyendo de ella.

Lily se quedó helada ante sus palabras para después mirar a la otra chica con ira.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres así será- la chica pelirroja salió del lugar apartando a Potter de su caminó.

El chico de gafas fulminó con la mirada a la Slytherin y lanzo otro Fergoteo antes de salir detrás de Lily.

Solo después de que un prefecto de Ravenclaw llegará, tanto ella como Black fueron llevados a la enfermería.

* * *

Severina salió de la enfermería y fue directo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Justo cuando llegaba al pasillo vio la mata roja de Lily y corrió hacia ella llamándola.

Pero la chica sólo volteó a verla con frialdad antes de entrar por el retrato que se cerró en la cara de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué haces, niña? Vete a tu Sala Común- dijo la mujer del retrato.

-Necesito hablar con Lily-

La mujer del retrato vio a Severina como si fuera una molesta plaga.

-Al parecer Evans no quiere hablar contigo y por lo que escuche del retrato de monjes tiene razón en no hacerlo. Ahora vete-

Severina frunció los labios pero no se movió.

-No lo haré, me quedaré aquí toda la noche hasta hablar con Lily-

Un grupo de leones paso por su lado y la miraron de manera despectiva antes de entrar a su sala común.

-Por las faldas de Circe que eres una Slytherin testaruda. Ella no saldrá- exclamo la mujer.

Severina entre cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para sentarse juntos a un pilar cercano.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el retrato se abriera de nuevo pero no era Lily quien salía. Sino Remus Lupin.

-Snape- dijo el chico suavemente.

La chica se puso en pie y se tensó brevemente.

-Quiero hablar con Lily, no contigo Lupin- escupió la chica.

Lupin sonrió tristemente pero no sé movió.

-Lo se y Lily lo sabe. Pero no quiere verte- dijo el chico.

-No me iré de aquí hasta hablar con ella, así que deja de perder mi tiempo-

-Le diré entonces- dijo Lupin y entró a la sala común.

Severina quedó confundida por eso y al poco tiempo se escucharon pasos venir.

Lily salió detrás del retrato con una mirada fría y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres, Snape?- pregunto la chica en tono frío.

Severina sintió su corazón doler por el uso de su apellido e intento recordar las palabras que diría.

-Si eso es todo, me regreso a mi dormitorio- Lily se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡no! Espera, Lily. Yo... Lo siento, perdóname por favor- dijo Severina con voz rota.

Lily la encaró con la misma mirada fría.

-Solo salí porque Remus me lo pidió. Pero no pienso escuchar tus palabras- comenzó Lily- Esperaba que fuera cierto lo que me has repetido "solo es estudiar, Lily" pero no lo es-

-Lily por favor. No quise...-

-Llamarme sangre sucia- interrumpió Lily- Así llaman a todos los que son como yo. ¿por qué seria diferente para mí?. He intentado justificarte pero no más-

Con eso dicho Lily Evans entro a su sala común dejando a Severina Snape en medio del pasillo con el pecho doliendo le como si hubiera sido golpeada por una bludger.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo tiene menciones de abuso sexual.

**Tomó I**

**Las princesas no deberían servir a un simple Señor**.

Regresar el verano después de su quinto año a Cokeworth fue algo tan poco deseado por Severina que pensó en mil maneras para quedarse en el Castillo. Desde encerrarse en el baño de chicas, hasta esconderse en la maldita Casa de los gritos.

Pero al final Severina subió al tren y llegó a la Hilandera.

Su madre como cada vez que regresaba le exigió llevar sus baúl arriba y no hablar nada sobre el Colegio. Su padre brillaba por su ausencia aunque eso no le desánimo.

Severina entro en su habitación y solo sacó sus deberes. Asegurándose que el dinero que ocultaba en el fondo de su baúl estuviera bajo un hechizo de seguridad, la chica entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida.

Esa noche fue como cualquier otra en esa vieja casa.

Su padre llegó borracho, grito golpeó a su madre y después subió a dormir.

Una semana después Eileen Prince ahora Snape cayó en el piso de madera podrida mientras fregaba la losa.

Un mes después murió por un derrame cerebral.

Severina se quedó sola con Tobias Snape.

* * *

La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par y entró la figura alta y ancha de Tobias Snape dando tumbos por el pasillo de entrada.

El hombre gruño cuando entró en la cocina y la encontró vacía. Gritando el nombre de la única otra persona que ocupaba la casa, el viejo hombre subió la escalera casi resbalando.

Severina se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un viejo libro que logro comprar con sus escasos recursos producto de la venta de pociones mágicas.

El viejo borracho golpeó la puerta en sus goznes cuando entró en la habitación de la joven, quien alzó su mirada y la mantuvo en la balanceante figura.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gruño el hombre acercándose a la cama de la chica y arrebatando el libro para después aventarlo al suelo.

-Ese libro vale más que tú vida, viejo- susurró la chica con furia.

La mano del hombre se alzó y abofeteo a Severina haciéndola caer en la cama.

-Te enseñaré a respetarme, a comportarte como una mujer, maldita mocosa malagradecida- gruño el hombre tomando el tobillo de su hija y subiéndose encima de ella- Haré lo mismo que hice con esa bruja que era tu madre, y no volverás a ese manicomio- 

Severina Snape estaba debajo de su padre quien alzó su viejo camisón y se dispuso a quitarse el cinturón que sostenía sus pantalones de trabajo.

La chica supo lo que el bastardo quería hacer. Había sido testigo muchas veces de como ese muggle tomaba a su madre en el piso de la cocina. Con el miedo y la ira corriendo por sus venas la chica se removió y pateo al hombre hasta que pudo alcanzar su varita encima de la vieja mesa de noche.

-Desmaius- exclamó la joven

Tobias cayó en cima de ella, Severina empujó el cuerpo con una mueca de asco y busco todas sus pertenencias.

Las lágrimas picaban sus ojos, pero las retuvo.

Una lechuza parda entró por la ventana y dejó caer un sobre oficial.

Ella pudo saber de qué se trataba pero no le importaba. Termino de empacar todo, se puso unos viejos pantalones de lana y una camisa.

Antes de abandonar la vieja casa, Severina hizo beber al maldito hombre una poción de muertos en vida.

Tobias Snape fue encontrado dos semanas después por un compañero de trabajo en medio de sus eses y semi muerto.

Severina por su parte fue requerida por el Ministerio por usar el encantamiento desmaius en presencia de un muggle pero el viejo Antares Prince (su bisabuelo) se presentó como el nuevo tutor de la chica y aseguro que no sería necesario que el Ministerio tomara medidas.

-Me haré cargo de mi bisnieta, ministro. Ella tuvo un pequeño error después de todo hasta este año vivió bajo el techo de una bruja mayor-

Severina Snape fue llevada a la vieja casa Prince (una construcción de dos pisos con cuatro habitaciones y un pequeño invernadero) durante los siguientes años, la chica fue puesta bajo la tutoría de Antares Prince; un mago sangre pura con fascinación por las Artes Oscuras antiguas y las pociones.

* * *

Severina buscó un vagón vacío y entró dejando sus nuevo baúl debajo del asiento. Los Prince no eran ricos pero tenían los recursos para que Severina pudiera hacerse con un baúl nuevo y un par de túnicas. Por supuesto sus libros eran de segunda mano. Severina había guardado el viejo libro de pociones que perteneció a su madre desde que se le entrego poco antes de entrar a Howgarts. 

En el había pasado horas escribiendo hechizos de su invención y replanteando las instrucciones de cada una de las Pociones. 

Ahora que ya era su último año como estudiante y en un año se convertiría en Maestra de Pociones; Severina estaba más que emocionada.

Aún más con las noticias que Avery envío vía lechuza informando que al término de séptimo podría tener una audiencia con el Señor Oscuro.

La chica estaba entusiasmada por pertenecer al grupo de mortífagos; quería vengar a su madre y a ella misma de todos los malditos que se burlaron. 

(El viejo Antares Prince se dedicó los últimos dos años en volver a su bisnieta en una gran bruja, versada en todas las ramas mágicas; por supuesto el hombre no sabía de las aspiraciones de su bisnieta y cuando supiera que se unió a los mortífagos provocaría su muerte).

* * *

Los estudiantes llevaban sus baúles y lechuzas por los pasillos del castillo. Un año más había llegado su fin. Severina empujó su baúl acompañada por sus compañeros pero ella no tomaría el tren de regreso a casa. Se instalaría en una habitación en Cabeza de Cerdo y esperaría la hora para bajar hasta los límites del pueblo donde Avery y Malfoy la estarían esperando.

Hoy conocería en persona al Señor Oscuro y si todo favorecía su destino se convertiría en un mortífago. 

La chica llegó hasta los carruajes y subió junto a sus compañeros de casa. Al llegar a la estación del tren Severina tomo su varita y desapareció sus pertenencias mandando las hasta la vieja casa Prince dónde había pasado los últimos dos años.

Despidiéndose de sus compañeros, la joven bruja emprendió camino rumbo al pueblo.

-¡Severina!- 

La voz que pronuncio su nombre no debería tener tal efecto en ella, pero así fue y Severina se detuvo congelada de espaldas a aquella quien la llamaba.

-Severina, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo- pidió aquella persona.

Severina sintió un extraño deja vu aunque la situación no era la misma. La bruja volteo a enfrentar a quien la llamaba con palabras agudas pero al ver aquellos ojos verdes cualquier réplica o insulto quedó enterrado.

-¿Qué quieres Evans?- pregunto en su lugar tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Severina, yo... hace tiempo que no hablamos...-

-¿y quién decidió eso? Tu lo hiciste, me dejaste en ese corredor sola- exclamó Severina con furia.

La pelirroja por un momento se vio avergonzada pero al siguiente alzó sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Tu me hiciste daño cuando me llamaste de aquella forma ¿Qué querías que hiciera?-

Severina río sin alegría para después sonreír burlona.

-¿acaso piensas que no se las cosas que tus amigas y tú decían de mi? Te escuché a ti y esas Gryffindors en el vagón. Yo era tu amiga y tú no me defendías, solo cuando no había otra opción, solo cuando sabías que lo sabría lo hiciste.-

La pelirroja se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Severina yo...-

-No, Evans. Termino con ser la segunda opción para ti, con ser el blanco de burlas. Ahora sí no te molesta debo irme- dijo la bruja de cabellos negros dándose la vuelta.

-¡Severina, por favor! ¡Espera, Severina, no te unas a ellos!- 

De nuevo Severina se detuvo en su andar pero esta vez no volteo a encarar a la bruja.

-No eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer, Evans. Y para ti soy Snape- 

Esa noche calurosa, Severina Snape fue marcada por Lord Voldemort, algo de lo que se arrepentiría. 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tomó I**

**La princesa en luto.**

La Hilandera siempre fue un lugar sucio y poco saludable para que un niño creciera. Ahora se veía aún peor. 

Severina Snape entró en la vieja casa donde nació, dónde su madre encontró su muerte. La construcción estaba mohosa y sucia, y cada rincón lleno de dolorosos recuerdos pero no había otro sitio en dónde ella pudiera ir en este momento. No si quería mantener la vieja casa Prince como su salvación.

Habían pasado dos años desde que la marca oscura tiñó su antebrazo izquierdo, un año tres meses desde que su bisabuelo murió después de enterarse en lo que su bisnieta se convirtió. Cinco meses desde que ella llevo al Señor Oscuro la profecía dónde se vaticinaba el nacimiento de quién lo vencería. Tres meses desde que se convirtió en doble espía a cambio de que Albus Dumbledore mantuviera a salvó a Lily Evans 

(El señor Oscuro puso su mira en el bebé de quién fuera su amiga; el hijo de ella y el malnacido de Potter. Así que Severina vendió su alma a Albus Dumbledore para mantenerla viva) 

* * *

-Lo prometió, confíe en usted- los sollozos rompían la quietud de la oficina circular.

Afuera el sol se ocultaba. 

-No pensaré menos en ti si lloras la muerte de quien aprecias- dijo el anciano Mago.

Severina se encontraba encorvada sobre sí misma tratando de sostener los pedazos de su alma que caían.

-Confié...ninguno de mis amos...-

-Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada.

-Ella se fue y ya no tengo nada- dijo Severina dejándose caer de rodillas.

-su hijo vive- 

-El señor Oscuro está muerto, el está a salvo- murmuró la mujer rota. 

Albus Dumbledore se hinco frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-El Señor Oscuro volverá y Harry necesitará toda la protección que puedas darle- argumento el hombre.

Severina movió la cabeza e intento apartarse. 

-Ya no ... no hay nada que pueda darle...-

-Tiene sus ojos- dijo Dumbledore- Recuerdas el color de los ojos de Lily. Si en verdad la amabas-

Severina alzó la mirada y los ojos negros se estrecharon. 

-No debe decirle a nadie. Júrelo- exigió la mujer con vehemencia.

-¿jurar nunca revelar lo mejor de ti?- pregunto Dumbledore- Si insistes-

* * *

Severina regreso a la vieja casa en Cokeworth y destruyó cada mueble y adornó que había en ella. Cuando terminó busco todo el alcohol que su padre había dejado atrás.

La mujer termino cayendo dormida en medio del caos que causó.

A la mañana siguiente la resaca fue su penitencia.

La mujer contempló su rostro pálido en el viejo espejo manchado del baño. Alzando unas viejas tijeras, la mujer corto su cabello hasta que estuvo por encima de su nuca.

Severina Snape; hija de Eileen y Tobias, Snivellus, la princesa mestiza había sido arrancada de raíz.

Ahora era Severina Snape; Maestra de Pociones, Jefa de Slytherin y quién mantendría vivo a Harry Potter hasta que el niño venciera al señor Oscuro.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Tomó II: El comienzo.**

**El cachorro de león y la princesa.**

Este era el año en que la cuenta regresiva comenzaba. Tuvo diez años para montar su escenario, preparar cada aspecto de su personaje.

Todo el mundo en este castillo era consiente que ella solo tomaba las órdenes del director, todo el mundo sabía que ella era injusta y favorecía a sus Slytherin sobre los otros, todo el mundo sabía que detestaba cualquier cosa relacionada con Gryffindor y todos sabían que no socializaba con nadie más que el director.

Severina Snape era la Gorgona de las Mazmorras y nunca querrías caer bajo su insidiosa atención (porque eso significaba lágrimas amargas para la víctima)

Y aún así la Maestra de Pociones residente sentía su piel hormiguear. El director planeaba hacer salir al señor oscuro ahora que El Niño vendría, por lo que arguyo todo el asunto de la Piedra.

(para el resto del personal lo que había en el tercer piso era algo sumamente valioso; solo ella era consiente que lo único valioso era el decorado)

Ella era consiente de lo que planeaba el viejo mago además de atraer al Señor Oscuro.

Era una prueba, una prueba para El Niño. 

Bien, ella estaba aquí para mantenerlo vivo y se dedicaría a seguir las órdenes del director. 

* * *

-Es identificó al idiota arrogante de su padre- mascullo Severina al director.

El anciano mago se encontraba leyendo un artículo sobre transfiguración pero alzó sus azules y brillantes ojos para ver a su profesora.

-Mi niña, ves lo que deseas ver- dijo el anciano – el joven Potter me parece un muchacho encantador y amable-

Severina rodo los ojos.

-Oh claro, un lindo, encantador y amable, Gryffindor- escupió secamente la mujer.

El director suspiró cansado y dejó de lado su artículo.

-No tiene nada que ver su Casa en esto- comenzó el hombre para después dirigir su atención en el viejo sombrero seleccionador- ¿Alistar podrías decirle a la querida Severina en Casa estuvo apunto de caer el señor Potter?- 

El sombrero se movió y por un momento dudo antes de hablar.

-Slytherin, aunque pudo hacerlo bien en cualquiera-

Severina frunció los labios.

-Da igual, solo venía aquí para decirle que Quirinus a estado haciendo preguntas-

El anciano tarareó y volvió su atención a su lectura.

-Mantente atenta, querida- dijo el anciano- y se cuidadosa- 

Severina asintió y salió de la oficina.

“Ese viejo…¿No veía que debía darle razones para detestar al mocoso? Con esos malditos ojos verdes le estaba costando trabajo tratarlo con desprecio”

-si hubiera sido de Black no sería tan difícil- 

* * *

El primer año de Potter en el colegio logro hacer que Severina sintiera sus emociones tambalearse después de 10 años manteniéndolas abajo. 

(Y el hecho de que eso no le agradaba a la mujer era tácito.)

También fue claro para la bruja que el niño tenía cierto imán para atraer el peligro y encontrar cosas mortales. Desde enfrentarse con un maldito Troll, hasta casi romperse el cuello en un partido de Quidditch. 

Severina ansiaba con todo su ser que el año escolar llegará a su fin, pero aún falta casi un mes para eso y los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina (como dirían los muggles) 

Pero aquel día era sin dudas uno agradable para cualquier otro habitante del castillo. 

El sol estaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban, la brisa era fresca… y Severina tenía migraña a causa de “esos días del mes”, su espalda dolía, y el director no estaba en el castillo. 

(Lo que significa que ella estaba a cargo por completo de la seguridad de cierto mocoso)

Sumida en esos pensamientos, la mujer casi choca con el trío de cachorros molestos.

“Y por Salazar, que algo tramaban” 

* * *

-Pero ¿qué podemos...?- 

Hermione tosió. Ron y Harry se dieron la vuelta.

Snape estaba allí. 

Harry intento no mirar a esos oscuros ojos (que desde el primer día en que los vio sintió que sus entrañas se revolvían de manera extraña)

-Buenas tardes-dijo amablemente. 

(Harry quiso entender el porque escuchar ese tono suave le producía calidez pero se enfoco en el patrón de la botas de piel de dragón de su profesora) 

-No deberían estar dentro en un día así -dijo con una rara sonrisa torcida.

-Nosotros...-comenzó Harry, sin idea de lo que diría.

-Deben ser más cuidadosos- dijo Snape—. Si los ven andando por aquí, pueden pensar que van a hacer alguna cosa mala. Y Gryffindor no puede perder más puntos, ¿no es cierto?- 

Harry se ruborizó. Se dieron media vuelta para irse, pero Snape los llamó.

-Ten cuidado, Potter, otra noche de vagabundeos y yo personalmente me encargaré de que te expulsen. Que pases un buen día.-

Se alejó en dirección a la sala de profesores. 

Una vez fuera, en la escalera de piedra, Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Bueno, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer -susurró con prisa intentando apartar el extraño sentimiento que se enroscaba en su pecho. 

* * *

Su marca ardió justo en el momento en el que sintió las barreras caer y entonces ella salió a toda prisa hacia el tercer piso.

En la entrada se topo con el director y ambos bajaron hacia el lugar donde se suponía descansaba “La Piedra”

(Y que Severina sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho era tácito, que pensaba en Miles de escenarios en los que el mocoso estaba siendo torturado era tácito)

Cuando llegaron al último punto dónde se suponía descansaba la Piedra, las llamas rodeaban el espacio del pequeño atrio.

El director alzó su varita y el fuego se apagó, entonces pudieron ver el cuerpo de Potter.

(El recuerdo de Lily dejada en el suelo frío de aquella casa dónde solo había muerte vino a Severina y sus rodillas se debilitaron)

La bruja tomo al chico contra ella y buscó su pulso.

-Esta vivo- se escuchó decir.

El director conjuro una camilla y por un momento la bruja tuvo la escasa idea de llevar ella misma al chico, pero entonces recordó quien era ella y quién era él.

-Escóltalo hasta la enfermería, me haré cargo del resto- ordenó el director. 

Severina no perdió el tiempo y llevo el cuerpo inconsciente del niño 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Tomo II**

**La princesa y ¿el heredero? (I)**

-Nadie te tocaría de esa manera.

-Te enseñare a ser una mujer...

-¿no crearas que podría verte de esa manera?

-esa extraña Slytherin...

La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando la mujer de cabellos oscuros se despertó inquieta. Solo el sonido de su respiración entrecortada se escuchaba en la habitación. Las sabanas de algodón fueron puestas a un lado. 

El reflejo en el espejo mostraba un rostro cetrino y cansado, su cabello era un desastre y, no por primera vez, la idea de tomar las tijeras que usaba para mantener el largo de su cabello por encima de la nuca como arma para acabar su patética vida, paso por su mente.

-Soy tan patética.- dijo la mujer con una mueca ante su reflejo.

Dando la espalda a su reflejo, Severina se desvistió y entro en la ducha fría, el agua helada era una tortura pero se mantuvo bajo el chorro de agua más tiempo del necesario sintiendo sus músculos en protesta. Cuando estuvo limpia y seca se vistió con su conjunto negro de andar por casa, bajando a desayunar un plato de avena acompañado de té negro. 

El verano estaba comenzando y los acontecimiento del año pasado aun rondaban la mente de la joven bruja, ver al niño tan pálido como si hubiera muerto la altero más de lo que hubiera previsto pero trato de mantener todos los sentimientos que evocaba esa imagen en lo más profundo de su palacio mental. Aun así su subconsciente la torturaba con recuerdos del pasado, con sus errores. 

Después de darle de comer un poco de atún a su única compañía, un viejo gato de color blanco; se dedicó a leer algunas publicaciones nuevas de las revistas de pociones, limpiar un poco la vieja casa y experimentar con algunas recetas de pociones.

Su días se instalaron en una rutina simple y viajes al Londres muggle bajo el cobijo de un encantamiento glamur.

* * *

Lockhart había llegado con su maldita sonrisa plasmada, regalando elogios y pensando que todas las brujas de la habitación caerían a sus pies.

-Me alegra regresar a mi alma mater.- dijo el rubio idiota.- Espero que este sea un buen año, aunque estando yo aquí...- entonces se río de esa forma molesta.

El director le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y comenzó con la reunión de profesores. Severina se había sentado en su lugar a la izquierda del director, teniendo la mala suerte de tener a Lockhart junto a ella.

-Tus habitaciones estarán en las mazmorras, Gilderoy.- comento el director cuando estaba por finalizar la reunión.

-Oh, bueno, unos pocos arreglos podrían servir para quitar la humedad.- comento el hombre con una sonrisa boba.-La humedad afecta el cutis y el cabello-

-Supongo que eso explica porque Severina tiene ese aspecto- comento Séptima sonriendo cínicamente hacia ella.

La bruja nunca olvidaría aquella ocasión en que corrigió su examen de séptimo, donde confundió las coordenadas de Andrómeda con Pegaso.

-¿Usted será mi vecina?- pregunto Lockhart con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Por lo visto.- mascullo Severina 

-Bueno, bueno. Puedo darle algunos consejos que podrían ayudarla...-

-¿Eso fue todo, Señor?- pregunto Severina interrumpiendo al idiota.

-Sí, querida.-

Severina se puso en pie, se despidió brevemente y fue rumbo a sus habitaciones, pero fue detenida por Pomfrey.

-Usted, señorita. No vino a su chequeo el mes pasado. Vamos.- dijo la mujer con mirada severa.

Severina quiso negarse, pero ahora que estaba en el castillo no veía como escapar de esto. Era bastante molesto que alguien la tocara o viera sus cicatrices. 

-¿Presentaste molestias como en el último mes de clases?- cuestiono la mujer cuando entraron en la enfermería y la hizo cambiar sus ropas por una bata de hospital.

-No.-

Pomfrey la miro feo y Severina bufo ante eso.

-Sí, las mismas.-

-Bien.- con un movimiento de su varita comenzó hacer el diagnostico.-La maldición no parece haberse alterado, pero tus molestias son algo preocupante. No solías tenerlas en estos años. Quizás se deba al estrés.-

-¿Lo creé?. Me pregunto por qué me estresaría.- contesto Severina de manera sarcástica.

-No es necesario ese tono, niña.- reprendió Pomfrey observándola por encima de sus gafas.

-El mocoso Potter está aquí, Pomfrey. No crees que es una fuente de estrés constante.- comentó Severina con un tono más relajado.

-Lo sé. Ese chico tenía la piel tapizada de cicatrices y estaba bastante desnutrido.- comento Pomfrey molesta.- Le dije a Albus, pero al parecer él ya sabía esto.-

-¿De qué hablas?.- pregunto Severina confundida.- No me digas que el mocoso Potter es maltratado.- el cinismo se filtró en su voz.- Seguro se hizo esas cicatrices por no seguir las reglas y no come bien por ser un quisquilloso mimado...-

-Severina, no siempre lo que queremos ver es la realidad.- dijo la mujer volviendo a transfigurar las ropas de la más joven.

* * *

-Al menos los vieron once muggles.- gruño Severina en la oficina principal. 

El 1 de septiembre llego y se encontró con la noticia de que el mocoso Potter se montó en un auto modificado con su compinche Weasley. 

-Severina, sé que Harry fue imprudente pero debemos esperar a que arribe...-

-Por esto podría ser expulsado, ¿lo sabe?- interrumpió Severina.-Se quedaría sin su Niño Dorado.- 

El director suspiro ante eso y asintió.

-Lo sé, pero por ello esperaré a que llegue.- 

-¿Solo le dará una palmadita?- pregunto con indignación la mujer ante la mirada del hombre su humor se agrio.- Por supuesto, a su queridos Gryffindors no se les puede tocar, lo olvide.-

-Severina...-

-Olvídelo.- dijo la mujer saliendo de la oficina deseando maldecir algo.

Este año parecía ser el más insoportable, con el imbécil de Lockhart como profesor de Defensa y ahora esto. Ese mocoso, poniendo en peligro su cuello, y parecía que nadie podía ver que esa tendencia solo lo llevaría a la muerte. Lo único que quedaba de Lily...Bien, si nadie se tomaba la molestia de modificar el comportamiento de ese alcornoque, ella lo haría. Lo juraba por Morgana.

La punzada que sintió en su vientre y cabeza presagiaba que este año también debía tomar dosis más fuertes para el dolor.

* * *

LA MALDITA CÁMARA...

Y esas palabras que Draco dijo... esas malditas dos palabras que condenaron la vida de Severina... atreves de los años la escucho por los pasillos, murmuradas o lanzadas al aire. Pero siempre tenían el mismo efecto, siempre la llevaban a ese día. 

-¿Cree que Potter tenga algo que ver?.- pregunto Severina en la oficina principal.

-No. Pero mantente atenta.- 

Severina no necesitaba que se lo pidieran, era algo que ella haría. Aunque Potter no era la única preocupación, todos aquí atacarían a sus Slytherin. Su casa siempre era la extranjera, la repudiada. Orillando los a buscar en otros sitios, llevándolos a las manos de psicópatas.

Era curioso como aquellos que se consideraban bondadosos eran los más crueles. Severina odiaba tal hipocresía, ella nunca oculto su desdén o crueldad y cuando lo intento pareció no ser suficiente...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Tomo II**

**La princesa, el cachorro y el tonto.**

Los días después del ataque a la gata fueron llenos de murmullos entre los pasillos, los estudiantes especulaban locuras alrededor de Potter, Slytherin era un hervidero de bromas sobre los posibles ataques. Severina veía a estos pequeños alcornoques bromeando con algo que no lograban comprender.

«Es por eso que lo hacen, si entendieran no tomaran esto con esa actitud, dichosos los ignorantes»

Otro acontecimiento que provocó que Severina tuviera deseos de maldecir a medio mundo fue que alguien hechizo una bludger para que persiguiera al pequeño Potter. Por supuesto el causante de los dolores de cabeza de la mujer cayó de la escoba y se fracturó el brazo, para completar el cuadro el idiota de Lockhart lanzó un hechizo que desaparecio todos los huesos del brazo de Potter.

Severina hubiera maldecido a Lockhart pero hacerlo implicaría preocuparse por la salud de Potter y ella no podía dejar que eso fuera de conocimiento público. Aún así estaba segura que encontraría la manera de tomar su venganza.

Y la encontró en forma de Club de duelo. Pero antes de ese dichoso día, alguien decido que seria fantástico lanzar una bengala a un caldero con una poción inflamadora. Severina sospechaba de Potter y su grupo de amigos idiotas.

La reunión mensual se enfoco en los dos ataques que hubo. Colín Creveey, un chico Gryffindor que crispava los nervios de Severina y ere un desastre en porciones.

«Si no perdiera el tiempo tomando fotos de Potter quizás podría leer algo de material»

-Director, he estado pensando- comenzó Lockarth con sus estúpida sonrisa- Que quizás el alumnado podría necesitar algo de ánimo-

-Es una idea fantástica, Gyldero. - ánimo el director lanzando una sonrisa a Severina quien rodó los ojos. -¿Qué propones?-

-Bueno, todos sabemos que mis habilidades y conocimientos en Defensa son bastos - el idiota río y guiño un ojo a Severina quien entrecerró los ojos. - Así que impartir algo de mi conocimiento sería lo mejor-

-Pense que ya hacías eso, Lockarth- dijo Severina con una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio se rio en respuesta y parloteo sobre un club de duelo y más tonterías que Severina desconecto hasta que el director dijo su nombre

-Estoy seguro que la profesora Snape no se verá inconveniente en ayudarle como asistente -

El director lanzó una mirada brillante a Severina quien frunció los labios.

 _"No lo haré"_ gruño internamente la mujer.

-Ella conoce un poco de Defensa - continuo el director con una sonrisa afable.

-Oh eso sería genial, una asistente encantadora - balbuceo el hombre.

Lockarth se convirtió en un adulador constate de Severina. Lo cual para la mujer de ojos oscuros era sospechoso.

El anciano director le lanzó una mirada brillante a su joven profesora.

_"Lo_ _hechizare_ _, así que no quiero sermones "_

El director asintió imperceptiblemente para otros y sonrió escuchando a Lockarth.

* * *

_«El niño hablaba parsel. El hijo de Lily... Potter hablaba parsel...»_

Cuando Severina dijo esto al director algo en la mirada azul brillante provocó que un instinto primitivo en ella se alterara.

Justo ahora, en la penumbra de su soso cuarto en sus habitaciones, el sentimiento no lograba apagarse. 

Severina dió vueltas entre sus sábanas de color blanco intentando dormir y fallando. Los últimos meses acumularon bastante estres en ella agravando su situación.

La mujer empujó las sábanas dejando expuesto su delgado cuerpo que solo era cubierto por una camisa larga y ropa interior.

Sus dedos largos bajaron por su vientre y jugaron con el borde de su ropa interior. Decidiendo que si lo haría al menos no ensuciaría su ropa se desnudo e invoco un bálsamo preparado por ella misma.

Tocarse fue la única fuente de placer que se permitió después de ese fracaso hace tantos años. Se volvió experta en esto, no soporta la idea de ser tocada por alguien más.

Concentrándose en las sensación de sus dedos deslizándose entre sus pliegues, Severina comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, estableciendo un ritmo adecuado. Los jadeos de la mujer se escucharon en la soledad de su cuarto.

La mujer llegó al orgasmo clavando sus dientes en su labio sangrando un poco.

Cómo cada vez que se permitía esto, la maldición comenzó a provocar que su cuerpo sintiera ezpamos.

« _Sere la última de mi línea, no cambiaré de opinión»_

Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió al pequeño baño y se dió una ducha rápida. No volvió a vestirse y se quedó dormida envuelta en sus sábanas.

* * *

  
« _Lucius era un imbécil, poniendo en riesgo a los estudiantes y su propia hijo solo por quitar a Dumbledore del camino_.»

Hubo un nuevo ataque y Lockarth creyó que celebrar San Valentín era una estupenda idea. El grupo de Hufflepuff de quinto se atrevió a preguntar sobre pociones de amor y por supuesto, el cilindro amarillo perdió varias esferas.

Y Draco comenzaba a repetir las palabras de su padre.

-Quizas salir a tomar un poco de hidromiel sería bueno para ti, querida Sev- dijo Lockarth después de un día lleno de estúpidos cupidos.- Una joven bruja como tú debe salir más - el rubio río con sus dientes blancos expuestos.

Severina lo observó durante un largo tiempo y se deslizó en las mente del idiota.

_"Dios, están feita ¿No?, Pero muy inteligente y seguro sabe algo sobre la cámara"_

Severina salió sin ser notada componiendo un sonrisa que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-No me interesa salir con hombres que no pueden interceptar mis ataques-

Con eso dicho salió en dirección a sus habitaciones.  
  



End file.
